RoFlix Productions
Roblox Television Network (RTN) is a ROBLOX network that launched on July 25th, 2013. It is broadcast on YouTube and possibly RoTV, but that is pending on talks with the Roblox Television Networks Group. Originally, the channel was planned to launch on Livestream and Vimeo, Livestream for the channel and Vimeo as a paid catch-up service, but those plans were scrapped for unknown reasons. History RTN started in 2012 by DeMarkay, but gave it up the same year. Their logo was originally a logo designed by BenzBot, but was later changed to the same logo as the old logo for the IRL Retro Television Network. 2013 RTN was bought by jonmar2000 in 2013. He did get some help from buddbudd222, Padrig, PlaceCheckers101, and BenzBot. Jonmar made a new logo for the group, a YouTube channel, and a website. Launch RTN launched at 10am ET on July 25, 2013. Technically, the launch was around 9:37am ET. The first program, the RTN morning news, was uploaded to RTN's YouTube at that time, featuring morning anchor buddbudd222, morning reporter placecheckers101, and jonmar2000 hosting a "Tech Talk" segment. The program was approximately five minutes without advertising breaks. The program is available here. Today RTN will continue airing as of Friday July 26th, 2013. It will continue airing programs starting in Mid August. News Operations RTN airs newscasts via YouTube. RTN launched "RTN Morning Show" on Thursday, July 25th, 2013, but Jonmar2000 announced later to BBN News saying "RTN Morning Show will have a new name & new look. On 7/28/2013, Jonmar2000 made this rumor official "It's Official! Roblox News Network is a go!". This means that all of RTN's News shows will move to RNN. Newscasts *RTN News Today (was RTN Morning Show) Thursday-Saturdays at 6am ET *RTN Evening News (Thursday-Saturdays at 9pm) *60/60 (Sunday at 8pm) 60/60 60/60 is a Roblox news investigation show that airs on RTN Sundays at 8pm ET. Shows *Jonmar Live (PG, will also air on rTV) Mondays @ 8pm ET on YouTube *Late Night with Place (PG) Tuesdays @ 8pm ET on YouTube *''RTN News'' (NR) See above for times *''The Science Geeks'' (PG) Weds. @ 8pm ET on YouTube (Starting 9/2013) *''Gossip.TV'' (PG) Thursdays @ 8pm ET on YouTube (Starting 9/2013 *Under the Dome (7) Fridays @ 8pm ET on YouTube (Starting 9/2013) *SPORTS! (NR) Saturdays @ 8pm ET on YouTube (Starting 2014) *What's the word? (7) Sundays @ 8pm ET on YouTube (Starting 2014) *RTN Game Reviews (7) Mondays @ 6pm ET on YouTube (Starting 9/2013) RTN Executives said that more programs are coming soon, and anyone interested can check out RTN's site for more infomation. Planned Shows *Drake and Ben (reason: RTN Staff didn't like it.) Staff NETWORK EXECUTIVES: jonmar2000, CEO and Founder A Co-CEO is to be announced. BenzBot, Network Exclusive SECURITY: pooponury, Head of Security mastercreed1619, Secuirty Guards STUDIO DEPARTMENT: Buddbudd222, Producer PlaceCheckers101, jonmar2000, and''' BenzBot', Show Hosts '''pizzared34', Bobroblox56, and AubreyDrakeGraham12,' '''Actors '''NEWS DEPARTMENT:' Padrig, Evening News Anchor Buddbudd222, Morning News Anchor BenzBot, Fill-In News Anchor & News Reporter PlaceCheckers101, Morning Reporter Jonmar2000, "Tech Talk" Segment Host pizzared34, Padrig, and Jonmar2000, "New Items" Segment Hosts Additional on-air news personals are to be announced. Fun Facts *RTN is based off TBS in the United States. *RTN's series The Science Geeks is a parody of The Big Bang Theory. *''RTN News''' colors are red, instead of the network's regular blue and white. *RTN was featured on a BBN Newscast in 2013. *RTN was originally started by DeMarkay in 2012, but he gave up the group. Category:Networks